Gⱥnnet
|} Gⱥnnet is Heliosanctus's and Wisps and Spirals's OC. Awesome art by Luster. Please do not use her without permission from her creators. Gⱥnnet is a young female AviWing, whose coloration matches that of her namesake: a Northern Gannet. She is quiet and friendly, though she's also distant and hard to connect with. She dislikes getting in trouble, but respects those who do get in trouble, finding them to be far braver than herself. Appearance Gⱥnnet is very beautiful for an AviWing, even if her colors aren't as gaudy as most of her tribe. Soft pastelly butter-cream yellows caress the top of her head. Light yellows also stain her wings and flanks, and her feathers are downier and fluffier than the general AviWing. The feathers crowning her head are long and wispy, perfectly curved and unruffled. Her frame is thick, but a healthy sort of thick. Her eyes are a glossy blue, and her beak is a gentle gray. When she walks her strides are fluid and proud. She is average height, and her tail is short and thick for her tribe. Her wings are smaller than the average AviWing's, being about the size of a NightWing's. Her wings are soft and long, with a pointed, narrow shape. The feathers are a stark white around the down and secondary feathers, the primary feathers are slightly gray, and tipped with an inky black, as if they were dipped in sooty tar. She usually walks about undressed, but will on occasionally be seen with a modest black peacoat and usually a scarf in colder weather. History Gⱥnnet was born to a middle class family, nothing special really. She was a younger sister to a male AviWing named Morus, separated only be a single year, leaving the two looking rather similar. The two siblings weren't very connected as dragonets, with Morus feeling Gⱥnnet was too serious and boring, and Gⱥnnet thinking he was to immature and lazy. So the two never really connected at a young age, though they never really disputed either. Instead, they clung to friends they each made outside of the nest. Gⱥnnet only started making friends once she reached school. Her first grade year was a bit of a struggle making friends, since she had never really socialized with anyone besides her parents beforehand. She had a very high value on privacy, which was almost unheard of to the other young dragonets. So, she gravitated away from the immature, annoying dragonets and eventually found one or two dragonets who were at least a little similar to her. However, strangely, she made friends with a very interesting dragonet by the name of Jetty. They were pretty close to opposites, with Gⱥnnet preferring quiet and school and the like, and Jetty more of a loudmouth who enjoyed heavy rock music and all other genres and wasn't too fond of much of what Gⱥnnet liked. However, almost by magic, the two clicked. Gⱥnnet did very well in first grade, with little to no incidents. She passed with As and Bs, and the only marks on her record besides her grades were a trip to the nurse after having fallen at recess and scuffed the scales on her knees, and having to go to the office to explain herself after a certain SeaWing and herself wrote on their desks in class. Second grade proved less eventful for Gⱥnnet, though Jetty was sent to the office for a suspicion that she tripped another student in the halls. Gⱥnnet passed with all As this year, with a single A+ in literature. She was very fond of her second grade teacher...However, she wasn't too happy with her class: stuck with obnoxious nosy dragonets, none of which she was friendly with. Gⱥnnet was pretty happy with third grade. She managed to make a few more friends: specifically a young male RainWing named Cissus. They became close friends, but Jetty still stole the title of Best Friend. How Cissus felt about this is unknown to Gⱥnnet, but Jetty can tell he's jealous of her, and refuses to let him get too close to her friend, for fear of having the two get into a relationship, and shunning Jetty from their friendship. Fourth grade, however, was a disgrace. Jetty had been having her way with Gⱥnnet, and was forming her in her image. This finally caught up to the both of them, but to Gannet more so. Her and Jetty snuck out one night, Jetty having partly convinced Gⱥnnet that the plan was flawless and okay to do, and crept down to the school. There, they vandalized it, graffiti and broken windows were the aftermath. Well they both regretted that in the morning. The school system easily tracked down the two of them, and after a short 'trial', Jetty was expelled and Gannet was suspended for a week. Gⱥnnet never really heard much from Jetty after that, but occasionally they would talk if they accidentally ran into each other around various cities. From then, Gⱥnnet carried on through school easily, and experienced no problems, other than a few snide comments and rumors from The Plastics at the school. ---- Currently, she is almost done with high school, just about to finish senior year with flying colors. She applied to the UoP, but was denied a large enough scholarship for her to afford, so she resorted to the step-down college: Skypointe College. She hopes to major in psychology or philosophy. Personality Gⱥnnet is a bit closed for an AviWing. She has been described by others as reserved and distant. She isn't shy though; she is very sociable and can get along with new friends very easily. She is reserved in a sense though. Gⱥnnet keeps things to herself and is very unwilling to let anyone know anything about herself. She hides her history, and she hides her feelings, opting to show an unphased reaction to stressful situations. Generally when interacting with her, though, you will see a friendly side to her. She loves hearing stories from her friends, and would be genuinely content with hearing them talk all day. Something that might cause conflict with Gⱥnnet is her tendency to joke. If she has felt exposed or strained from too much dragon interaction, she will try to joke to pass off the stress, and sometimes it can come across as harsh or mean. Overall, Gⱥnnet is a loyal friend who loves her friends, even though her connections aren't quite personal. She is fond of water and swimming, often getting strange looks from other AviWings, who cannot stand damp feathers. Gⱥnnet, however, strongly enjoys brisker weather and damp, cold fog. She likes the mysterious atmosphere it creates, and is often fueled by it to think more clearly. Category:AviWings Category:Content (Heliosanctus) Category:Content (Wisps and Spirals) Category:Females Category:Characters